Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a DC Comics movie featuring Superman, Batman, and the live-action theatrical debut of Wonder Woman. Plot A follow-up to 2013's Man of Steel, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice deals with the fallout of the destruction of Metropolis, and a plot by Lex Luthor to get Batman and Superman to eliminate one another. Diana Prince, an antiquities dealer, works to track down a photo of herself during World War I with Steve Trevor and a group of soldiers. After crossing paths with Bruce Wayne, Diana comes into possession of a series of files obtained on meta-humans — herself among them. As she prepares to board a plane away from Metropolis and Gotham City, Diana catches news footage of Doomsday causing havoc in the city. Abandoning her flight, she appears alongside Batman and Superman in a battle to defeat the monser created by Lex Luthor. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, Jr. * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Holly Hunter as June Finch Gallery ;Promotional Photos Gal Gadot Wonder Woman.jpg BvS photo 06.jpg BvS photo 01.jpg BvS photo 03.jpg BvS photo 04.jpg BvS photo 05.jpg BvS photo 02.jpg ;Screenshots WW in BvS 01.png WW in BvS 02.png WW in BvS 03.png WW in BvS 05.png WW in BvS 06.png WW in BvS 07.png WW in BvS 08.png WW in BvS 09.png WW in BvS 10.png WW in BvS 11.png WW in BvS 12.png WW in BvS 13.png WW in BvS 14.png WW in BvS 15.png WW in BvS 16.png WW in BvS 17.png WW in BvS 18.png WW in BvS 19.png WW in BvS 20.png WW in BvS 21.png WW in BvS 22.png WW in BvS 23.png WW in BvS 24.png WW in BvS 25.png WW in BvS 26.png WW in BvS 27.png WW in BvS 28.png WW in BvS 29.png WW in BvS 30.png WW in BvS 31.png WW in BvS 32.png WW in BvS 33.png WW in BvS 34.png WW in BvS 35.png WW in BvS 36.png WW in BvS 37.png WW in BvS 38.png WW in BvS 39.png WW in BvS 40.png WW in BvS 41.png WW in BvS 42.png WW in BvS 43.png WW in BvS 44.png WW in BvS 45.png WW in BvS 46.png WW in BvS 47.png WW in BvS 48.png WW in BvS 49.png WW in BvS 50.png WW in BvS 51.png WW in BvS 52.png WW in BvS 53.png WW in BvS 54.png WW in BvS 55.png WW in BvS 56.png WW in BvS 57.png WW in BvS 58.png WW in BvS 59.png WW in BvS 60.png WW in BvS 61.png WW in BvS 62.png WW in BvS 63.png WW in BvS 64.png WW in BvS 65.png ;Home Video Extras The Warrior, The Myth, The Wonder is a 21 minute featurette on the home video release of the film including interviews with Amanda Palmer, Andrea Quijada, Brian Azzarello, Carla Gannis, Charles Roven, Cliff Chiang, Curtis Kanemoto, Deborah Snyder, Diane Lane, Gal Gadot, Geoff Johns, Jennifer B White, Jill Lepore, Kristen Taylor, Margot Robbie, Mark Twight, Molly Crabapple, Patty Jenkins, Pete Marston, Phil Jiminez, Quinn Norton, Rye Young, Viola Davis, Wesley Coller, and Zack Snyder. BvS TWTMTW 00 title.png BvS TWTMTW 01.png BvS TWTMTW 02.png BvS TWTMTW 03.png BvS TWTMTW 04.png BvS TWTMTW 05.png BvS TWTMTW 06.png BvS TWTMTW 07.png BvS TWTMTW 08.png BvS TWTMTW 09.png BvS TWTMTW 10.png BvS TWTMTW 11.png BvS TWTMTW 12.png BvS TWTMTW 13.png BvS TWTMTW 14.png BvS TWTMTW 15.png BvS TWTMTW 16.png BvS TWTMTW 17.png BvS TWTMTW 18.png BvS TWTMTW 19.png BvS TWTMTW 20.png BvS TWTMTW 21.png BvS TWTMTW 22.png BvS TWTMTW 23.png BvS TWTMTW 24.png BvS TWTMTW 25.png BvS TWTMTW 26.png BvS TWTMTW 27.png BvS TWTMTW 28.png BvS TWTMTW 29.png BvS TWTMTW 30.png BvS TWTMTW 31.png BvS TWTMTW 32.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 01.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 02.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 03.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 04.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 05.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 06.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 07.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 08.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 09.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 10.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 11.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 12.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 13.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 14.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 15.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 16.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 17.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 18.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 19.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 20.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 21.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 22.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 23.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 24.png BvS TWTMTW behindthescenes 25.png BvS TWTMTW interview Amanda Palmer.png BvS TWTMTW interview Andrea Quijada.png BvS TWTMTW interview Brian Azzarello.png BvS TWTMTW interview Carla Gannis.png BvS TWTMTW interview Charles Roven.png BvS TWTMTW interview Cliff Chiang.png BvS TWTMTW interview Curtis Kanemoto.png BvS TWTMTW interview Deborah Snyder.png BvS TWTMTW interview Diane Lane.png BvS TWTMTW interview Gal Gadot.png BvS TWTMTW interview Geoff Johns.png BvS TWTMTW interview Jennifer B White.png BvS TWTMTW interview Jill Lepore.png BvS TWTMTW interview Kristen Taylor.png BvS TWTMTW interview Margot Robbie.png BvS TWTMTW interview Mark Twight.png BvS TWTMTW interview Molly Crabapple.png BvS TWTMTW interview Patty Jenkins.png BvS TWTMTW interview Pete Marston.png BvS TWTMTW interview Phil Jiminez.png BvS TWTMTW interview Quinn Norton.png BvS TWTMTW interview Rye Young.png BvS TWTMTW interview Viola Davis.png BvS TWTMTW interview Wesley Coller.png BvS TWTMTW interview Zack Snyder.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 01.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 02.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 03.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 04.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 05.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 06.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 07.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 08.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 09.png BvS TWTMTW WW2017 10.png Variant Covers As promotion for the release of the film, DC Comics commissioned a series of variant covers for its comic book titles, several of which featured Wonder Woman. BvS variant Teen Titans 18 Phil Jimenez.jpg|''Teen Titans'' #18 by Phil Jimenez BvS variant Aquaman 50 Jose Luis Garcia-Lopez.jpg|''Aquaman'' #50 by José Luis García-López BvS variant Deathstroke 16 Chris Burnham.jpg|''Deathstroke'' #16 by Chris Burnham BvS variant Justice League 49 Matteo Scalera.jpg|''Justice League'' #49 Matteo Scalera Category:Movies __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Action